1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an articulated table having a plurality of positions and a novel support structure, and more particularly, to such a table designed for alternative use as either a bedside or overbed table in a patient hospital environment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Traditional hospital furniture includes both bedside tables and overbed tables which have been separate components.
The conventional bedside table is typically just a small cabinet which may be mounted on casters to make it mobile.
The traditional overbed table includes a base member which will extend under the bed, a column which extends up beside the bed, and a table top which extends over the base member. Thus, to locate the table over the bed, the base must be moved to a position under the bed. Such a traditional overbed table is provided for example by the PatientMate(copyright) overbed table available from Hill-Rom Company.
One attempt at a partial improvement on overbed tables was suggested in U.S. Pat. No. 3,908,565 to Burnett which describes therein a transportable overbed table. The overbed table of Burnett, however, still permanently overlies its base, and to move the table into a position over the bed, the entire base must be rotated. The Burnett device does include drawer units which may rotate relative to the base.
Another attempt at an articulated table is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,606,917 to Cauffiel. The Cauffiel table is not intended for use with a hospital bed, but instead is designed for use with a chair, couch or the like wherein the base of the Cauffiel apparatus is located under and held in place by the legs of the chair.
Accordingly, there is still a need for an improved overbed table which is flexible in its usage and which can be readily controlled by a patient lying in the bed.
A combination bedside and overbed table apparatus is provided. The apparatus includes a base mounted on a support structure, a telescoping column extending upward from the base, and a table attached to the upper end of the column. The table is movable at least between a bedside position located directly over the base, and an overbed position wherein the table is elevated and is rotated about the column relative to the base, so that in the overbed position, the table overhangs the base so that the table extends over the bed. The support structure is designed to cooperatively operate with the table movements to provide lateral support to the base when the table overhangs the base.
Preferably, the table and support structure are also movable relative to the base to place the table in a lower reading position, located below the conventional bedside position, and rotated relative to the base so that the table and the support structure may extend away from the base and away from the bed. This allows the table to be placed in a position adjacent to a bedside chair where the table can be used as a reading table.
When the table is in its bedside position, it preferably is locked into position where it directly overlies the base.
When the table is moved to its upper overbed position, the table is adjustable within a vertical range, and is also adjustment within a pivotal range relative to the base. The support structure is also adjustable within a pivotal range relative to the base to provide a corresponding lateral support to the base when the table is extended over the base.
When the table is in its lower reading position, it also is adjustable through a vertical range, and through a pivotal range. The pivotal range of adjustment when the table is in the reading position is at least partially non-coincident with the pivotal range of the table when the table is in its overbed position.
The apparatus includes a releasable locking mechanism on the column, which is readily accessible by a patient lying in the bed, so that the patient may release the column and easily move the table vertically between its various positions.
The table top also has built therein a dual axis lateral adjustment which allows the table to slide in both x and y directions relative to a table supporting structure. This, in combination with the vertical adjustment and pivotal adjustment, allows a wide range of position adjustment of the table so that it may be readily positioned at the desired location by the patient.
The table top includes a second releasing mechanism associated with the lateral positioning of the table top relative to the supporting structure, which second releasing mechanism is also readily accessible and operable by a patient lying in the bed.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a combined bedside and overbed table.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of an adjustable overbed table which may be readily adjusted by a patient lying in the bed.
Still another object of the present invention is the provision of a combination bedside and overbed table which can also alternatively be utilized as a reading table by a person sitting in a chair in the hospital room.
Still another object of the present invention is the provision of a combination bedside and overbed table which is simple and economical of construction, and which is safe and easy to operate.
Yet a further object of the present invention is the provision of a combination bedside and overbed table with a lateral support structure to improve the lateral stability and counteract the cantilever forces of the extended table.
Other and further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading of the following disclosure when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.